


Synesthesia

by Leticheecopae



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has Synesthesia, a condition of the mind where two senses meld or replace each other. It makes listening to people talk a lot more interesting than usual, especially with a certain speedster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Which Tastes Better

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also over on Y! gallery under the same name, but I wanted to share it here with all of you. I went and re-edited the crap out of this thing also, so those who may have read it before its a little different now thanks to editing out stuff. Also, just because I did my best trying to fix it, it doesn't mean there aren't still a few strange spots here and there that I may have missed. As always, sorry for that.

Dick had something called synesthesia; a condition where one sense would trigger along with another. Actually, he had two versions, the first being that he saw numbers in different colors. Odds were warm colors, and evens cool, with the first ten being based in primary colors. They had stayed the same hues all his life, making math and science incredibly easy. His second was that he tasted people's voices when they spoke, each person having their own unique flavoring. 

Dick learned at a very young age that his mother was the same way, although instead of tasting words she saw them in color, and numbers all had a different personality. When he was little, they would sit reading books together, and Dick would tell his mother what her words tasted like when she said them, and she would tell him what colors his were. When he learned his numbers, Dick would tell his mother their colors as they did math problems, and she would compare them to the personalities they had. Usually they matched up quite nicely.

When Bruce started taking Dick out on patrol, the boy wonder was usually able to tell when the bad guys were nearby. Just by hearing the barest hint of a voice, he would taste something faint in his mouth, and by following the strength of the flavor, he could find his way to bad guys, or friends, quite easily. Then, when it came to hacking, he followed the color patterns to help him breeze through fire walls and passwords. Although this sense confusion sometimes annoyed him terribly, like in history class where the teacher’s voice made him taste dry cotton, he usually enjoyed the sensations. 

All the people he knew had different flavored words, the tastes changing with voice inflections and emotions. Most people’s words stayed about the same, like his team mates. M’gann’s voice was achingly sweet, like birthday cake and sprinkles. Artemis reminded him of sour patch kids most of the time, or gummy worms. Kaldur’ahm’s words usually tasted like cereal bars, sweet and salty at the same time. Superboy’s and Roy’s were very close, tasting like some sort of savory meat dish, or sometimes pasta. Wally’s voice, however, was Dick’s favorite.

Wally’s words brought up flavors of dried and candid fruits, depending on how fast he talked and his tone. Lots of the time Dick just let Wally talk nonstop so that he could let the flavors spread over his tongue, leaving him smiling. Today wasn’t any different, the constant stream of endless chatter bringing tastes of caramel apples to his tongue. Dick just listened to the other run his mouth, not really paying much attention to him as he did a sudoku puzzle; master level of course.

It was about the time that he noticed the top left box was missing two yellow and red numbers that the taste subsided. Turning, Dick found Wally’s face very close to his own. Blinking owl like behind his glasses Dick didn’t move, waiting for Wally to do whatever the hell it was he was going to. Then Wally spoke, the tone making Dick swallow hard as a flavor that Wally had never caused before filled his mouth.

“Penny for your thoughts?” The question was done in a low tone, a playfulness to it, and it made Dick‘s stomach suddenly do a flip-flop. It tasted like fresh raspberries dipped in dark chocolate, only sweeter, darker. He felt a heat start to stir in his lower body that made him suddenly very uncomfortable. 

“The hell man?” Dick said jerking back. The laugh Wally let loose caused grapes and kiwi’s to blossom across Dick's tongue.

“Sorry Rob, just screwing with you.” And there was the usual taste of dried pineapple when Wally spoke regularly. 

“Yeah well,” Dick replied, letting his word trail off. He gave a quick swallow, a sudden craving for the taste that voice caused singing through him. “D-don’t do it again.” With that, Dick stood up suddenly and left the room, leaving a very confused Wally behind him.

\-----------------------------

Two weeks later and Dick was still craving that taste. He had been eating chocolate covered raspberries whenever he could, but it just wasn’t the same. Neither was his view on Wally. Since that day, Dick had caught himself looking at the other boy in ways he had never done before. How perfect his legs were, how much he liked the color of Wally’s hair, how amazing his ass was in the skin tight fabric of his uniform. That was the thing that finally clued Dick into the fact that he might just like Wally as a bit more than a friend. 

Dick had started to skirt around the speedster whenever he could. He would excuse himself most of the time, both because he was confused out of his mind about his feelings, and because now when ever Wally talked the faintest hint of the craved flavor would start on the tip of his tongue, driving him mad.

But one day, as Wally usually did with everyone, he caught up to Dick. The boy had been semi-hiding in a grove of trees outside of the mountain, working on his mini computer to create a new algorithm for doing all of his math homework. Wally had somehow snuck up on him, his sudden ‘hello’ having cherries blossom along his tongue accompanied by the darker flavor.

“Didn’t mean to make you jump dude,” the speedster said as he quickly scurried up the tree. Dick didn’t reply, just attempted to breath as calmly as possible while Wally sat across from him. One of Wally’s long legs balanced on the rather large branch Dick was sitting on while the other hung off into open space. Both were in their civvies, Dick’s ever present sun glasses making everything look eveningish even if it was only about two in the afternoon.

“You didn’t,” Dick said a little too fast, and Wally couldn’t help but smile. Dick refused to pout at that and instead went back to messing with his wrist computer. Wally sat silently for a few minutes before he tried to get Dick’s attention.

“Rob…” kiwi snaked across his tongue.

“Roooooob,” Pineapple.

“Robin.” Chocolate covered Raspberries.

Dicks head shot up to find Wally with a hand on either side of his knees, balancing on the tree branch. The boy wonder’s heart was currently going at about the speed Wally deemed a jog and everyone else considered a full blown run. When he realized he had Dick’s attention, Wally’s face turned up in a grin that made Dick suppress a shiver.

“Now that I have your attention,” Wally’s voice stayed the same, making Dick’s mouth water. “I want to ask you a question.” The taste started to lighten as Wally’s voice did. “Why are you avoiding me?” The taste was back to kiwi’s and pineapple, and the look on Wally’s face was his basic confused look. Dick unconsciously let out a noise at the loss of the other taste, a noise that froze Wally as he started to pull back.

“Rob, what’s wrong?” He asked slowly, concern lacing the words that tasted like dark cherries. He moved forward again. “You doing okay?” The words were sweet, the worry adding a tang to everything. Dick was trembling slightly, the flavoring in his mouth had just the barest undercurrents of the chocolate tinge. He licked his lips.

“Rob wh-”

“Talk like that again.” Dick said, mouth running before he could think about it. Wally blinked.

“Talk like what?” Wally asked a bit confused.

“Like…” Dick trailed off. How the hell was he supposed to say this. ‘Talk in the chocolate voice’. Yeah, that wouldn’t confuse the hell out of the red head. “You know…the ‘dark’ voice.” Wally blinked again before his eyes went wide.

“Oh…” he whispered. “Oh!” Understanding dawned over his face, cheeks and ears tingeing pink. “You actually like it when…”

“Yes, yes I do.” Dick said unable to look at him. 

“Why?” Wally asked, and a hint of the chocolate was back. Dick licked his lips.

“It…” his brain raced as he attempted to figure out what to say, and in the end just decided on the truth. “It tastes good.” The eyebrow that Wally raised made Dick sigh.

“I taste words, it’s a condition called-.” Wally suddenly cut him off.

“You have gustatory synesthesia?” Wally asked excitedly. Dick’s eyes went wide behind his glasses, making Wally smile. “No wonder you're always licking your lips. What do my words taste like?” Wally asked, chain of thought jumping around, the flavors switching so much in his excitement it tasted like a sugar coated fruit cocktail to Dick.

“Fruit, candied fruit.” Dick said swallowing. Wally thought about that for a moment before getting a wicked smile on his face.

“And when I talk like this?” Dick swallowed hard against the flavor, Wally’s smile growing wider as he watched the others throat move. “So what’s it taste like?” He asked again, moving forward, up the others body.

“R-raspberries,” Dick stuttered, “and chocolate.” The revelation made Wally smile. 

“Really now?” The taste got stronger as Wally’s tone went slightly deeper, and Dick closed his eyes against the sensation. He just nodded as Wally continued to make his way forward. “Does it taste good enough to let me kiss you?” Dick jerked back somewhat at that, staring into the face of the red head who was now straddling him, most of his weight resting on the smaller boys hips so he wouldn’t make them topple out of the tree.

“Wha… I-”

“Can I kiss you?” Wally asked this time, straight forward with just the tiniest hint of fear somewhere. The fear tinted the taste with a slight bitter flavor, and Dick didn’t like that; he wanted that sweetness back. 

Instead of replying Dick sat himself up, leaning away from the trunk of the tree until their faces were just millimeters apart.

“Is this a yes?” 

Dick’s answer was simply pressing his lips against the others. They stayed like that for a moment, balancing on a tree branch with mouths pressed together gently. Then Wally’s tongue darted out, licking at Dick’s mouth, asking silently for entrance. Without a thought, Dick opened up and let the speedsters tongue inside, and shuddered at the feeling of their tongues meeting. Continuing their balancing act, Dick managed to wrap his arms around the other as they kissed, tongues twisting until they had to break away to breath.

“So,” Wally asked with a husky pant, “Which tastes better? Me or my words?” Dick just smiled at him.

“I don’t know, think I need another taste.” 

Wally gladly gave one.


	2. Which Looks Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Wally uses Dick's second form of Synesthesia in creative, and slightly sexy, ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, re-posting this from my Y!gallery which is under the same name. It has been edited quite a bit, but there are still chances that i missed a few grammar things here and there. Sorry about those, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Wally was using his new found information on Robin for the forces of evil. Well…for his own forces of evil. Ever since he found out about Robin’s synesthesia, the red head would constantly use it against the boy wonder. Every chance he got, he would whisper to Robin in the voice that made the younger boy lick his lips and turn a slight shade of pink, but the problem with that kind of teasing was that it couldn’t be used in public. Too many questions could be started like that. So instead, Wally got crafty.

It took awhile, but after having Robin try and explain the way that his brain saw numbers in color, Wally thought he could get down most of the pattern. Things that were odd were usually dark colors while the evens were warm, though there were a few exceptions, mostly multiples of ten. This tended to lead to some very interesting coded messages left around the mountain.

For anyone else the random number murals done on the walls in white chalk would mean nothing, but when Robin saw them, there was a blaring message encoded. By surrounding odds with evens, or visa-versa, Wally could leave whatever message he wanted to for Robin. Many of them said things about wanting to take Robin in the back room and sucking him off till he was screaming, how hot it was to see Robin moaning with his mouth around Wally’s cock, or how much he wanted to just tear off his fucking costume because the way it fit him drove Wally mad. Most of the time, Robin could keep his cool, but every once in a while he would turn pink and quickly wipe the numbers away.

The ones that really made Robin blush were when Wally went farther, into territory that they hadn’t yet explored. He would leave messages about rimming the other with his tongue, fingering him till he was begging, and then fucking him so hard and fast that Robin would only be able speak through whimpers and cries. The first message he left like that was outside the showers, and he was happy to find Robin in a shower stall frantically jerking off a short while later, water pouring over him and his domino mask. Wally had of coursed helped with said jerking off, but they hadn’t tried anything from his little ‘wall post’ as he liked to call them.

The team wanted to know what they were of course, but both boys refused to reveal the story behind the numbers. Insisted they claimed it was just some stupid code they had come up with a long time ago that Wally had remembered and decided to put to use. This had sparked Artemis’s attention greatly, but the girl soon grew relatively angry with the messages since she just couldn’t understand what the hell they said. 

Not too long after the shower, the two had talked about sex, both of them thinking about it often enough, but neither was really sure they were quite up for it. Wally was sixteen and legal, but Robin had only turned fourteen a few months earlier, and neither of them was sure if they wanted to push their luck. Getting a moment for a make out session was hard enough between M’gann’s telepathy and Superboy’s super hearing. They didn’t even want to know what would happen if either of these two heard/glimpsed them doing something more and then asking their mentors what had been going on. Both of them knew that the information would take about five seconds to reach Batman, and then they would be short one speedster and Robin would most likely be put in the closest thing to an iron chastity belt. There was also the fact that Wally didn’t want to do anything like that until Robin trusted him enough to tell him who he really was, claiming it wasn’t fair that Robin knew who he was in and outside of costume when the closest he got was when Robin wore shades. It had started a few pouting sessions from the younger, a more than a few strained conversations, but Wally would give in and back off, knowing not to press his luck.

That didn’t stop Wally from buying a bottle of lube just in case, and looking at as many internet ‘articles’ that he could click on. It also didn’t stop him from leaving the little messages around the mountain in places that Robin was sure to find. Some of them were quite random, and done in things like glow in the dark pen, or in ink that would only show up in a black light. Robin carried such a light on himself at all times, and would be prompted by a single five, the blue color being the one thing that Wally knew would fully catch the other boys attention. 

The hardest one that Wally ever did was on Robins ceiling, all done in washable glow in the dark paint. Robin would be out in Gotham for two to three days with Batman, which gave him plenty of time to plan out the number scheme before finding a ladder and going to work. It took him a day and a half, and a few moments of scrubbing whenever he messed up his pattern, but when he turned off the lights and went through it all, he knew it was perfect. 

When Robin finally got back, Wally had covered up his nervous excitement with a few well placed wall posts, most of them being very tame for the most part. When they had all gone to bed, and the two had had a short make out session in the fourth floor broom closet, Wally suddenly got really nervous. Had he gone too far? Should he have really done that? Could he even say things like that when he didn’t even know what Robin looked like under his mask? The questions kept circling in his brain until he heard his door click open. 

Sitting bolt upright he found Robin sliding through his door before silently closing it. He couldn’t really see Robin very well in the light, but from the way the boy was walking he could tell that something was ‘up’. Robin was also shirtless and wearing only pajama bottoms, much like himself, his hair still somewhat mussed from lying in bed.

“You like my message?” Wally asked, trying to be his usually cocky self, but unable to hid the little strand of uncertainty in his voice. That uncertainty just grew as Robin walked across the room towards him, the shape of his balled fists now clear. Maybe the way he was walking was because he was pissed, not horny. A billion things flitted through Wally’s mind as Robin came around his side of the bed, head bowed. 

“Rob, are you-”

“Dick.” The word caught Wally off guard and made his heart drop. Is that really what Robin thought of him now for writing all that? Was it too soon?

“Robin I’m sor-”

“Call me Dick.” Dick said lifting up his head and Wally’s breath stopped. There was no mask on his face. Even in the half light, Wally could see just the barest hint of blue in the eyes, eyes that were looking at him with such force and lust his cock went diamond hard in mere seconds.

“Ro-Dick, are you sure about this?” Wally asked, both his voice and hand shaking as he reached out to caress the other boy's face. The feeling of caressing the side of Dick’s cheek un-hindered by the presence of a domino mask was one of the strangest sensations, and one of the most amazing. Dick pressed his face into the palm and let out a strangled ‘Yes‘.

The sound of the word made Wally bite his lip. Suddenly he was much too far away, and raising himself to his knees, Wally moved forwards. 

“God you’re beautiful.” He whispered as he placed his other hand on the other side of Dicks face. Two hands quickly covered his as Dick’s eyes closed. He nuzzled his face into each palm with shaky breaths.

“Did you-,” Dick began to ask, stopping to take a shuddering breath before opening his eyes and looking up at Wally, “Did you mean it all?” He finished, his breathing just barely normal.

“Yes,” Wally said, leaning to press his forehead against the other boys, mouths just barely apart. “I meant every word.” Then he was kissing him, hard and passionate as Dick whined into his mouth. Pulling away and panting hard, Wally looked down at the other boy. “I love you, Ro-,” Wally stopped himself and took a deep breath. “I love you, Dick.” The words tasted foreign and perfect all at the same time. He knew a split second before Dick did it what he was going to do, and did nothing to hinder the smaller boy as he launched himself on top of Wally, kissing at him frantically. 

They went on like that for who knew how much longer, kissing and groping each other like it was the first time they had ever touched each other. It was the most amazing and breathless time of Wally’s life till that point, more intense than any fight he had ever been in. When Dick pulled away, Wally had to force himself to not whimper.

“I want to try it.” Dick said voice husky and dark. The sentence sent thrills all throughout Wally’s body.

“Which part?” He asked, voice a quiet whisper dipped in lust. His cock ached against the cotton of his sleep wear as Dick ran a hand over Wally’s shoulder. The boy leaned in close to Wally, eyes boring into his own.

“All of it,” Dick growled and then kissed the red head hard. Wally hadn’t thought it possible for him to ever feel time stop, but for a moment, it did.


	3. Which Feels Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin learns that even sounds can have flavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as I have said before, re-edited version of the same story up on Y!gallery under the same name. I hope you enjoy, and though I did re-edit there is a good chance i didn't catch everything. I apologize for that, but hope you enjoy it anyway.

Wally’s mouth tasted like chocolate and Raspberries. That shouldn’t have been possible, and Dick knew that it was probably all in his head, but he kept on tasting it as Wally’s tongue darted in and out of his mouth. He could feel Wally’s cock pressed against his inner thigh, its pressure making him harder against the inside of his boxer briefs. Those things Wally had written about, the things he said he would do with that cock…

 _When you get back I want to take that belt of yours, take out your zip ties, and tie you to the bed…_ Dick shuddered as the words went through his head. 

“I brought them.” He panted, and reaching into the pocket of his sleep wear, and pulled out a few zip ties, more than they would ever need. Dick hadn’t really been thinking when he had forced himself to stop jerking off to the words on the ceiling, grabbed them, and finally went to face the one who caused his need for release. He watched Wally’s eyes go wide for a moment before the red heads face went from surprised to sultry in one fluid moment.

“You really want to try everything?” Wally’s voice had no hinting of raspberries this time, it was a pure, dark, silky chocolate flavor that flowed across Dick’s tongue. A breathy sound left his mouth as his tongue wet his lips.

“You’re so hot you know that?” Wally said, the taste doubling. “And I meant all of it. Every bit of it. I am going to tie you to this bed, make you beg for it, and then…Well you know that part.” And Dick did, had memorized it. 

_Make you beg for it as I suck you off, bring you just barely to the edge, and then make you wait to come until all you can do is moan my name._.

Dick was on his back in seconds, rolled my Wally. His eyes were half lidded, his mouth drowning in oral heaven as Wally looked down lustfully at him. “But first I want to get a better look at those eyes.” Wally thrust against the boy now trapped against him, their clothed members grinding against each other, making Dick open his eyes wide for a moment.

Dick’s mouth opened in a moan, the sound doubling when his shoulders were suddenly aching, there new positions far above his head as he felt a tight pressure around his wrists. The sound of zip ties happened two or three times, he couldn’t tell for sure, but when he twisted his neck around to look he found that there was a chain of zip ties that disappeared somewhere down below the mattress of the bed.

“Where did you...”

“To the box springs.” Wally said with a wink, and for a moment the chocolate held sweet cherries from the playful tone underneath. Dick silently thanked himself for grabbing so many of the ties; a thank you that ended quickly when Wally’s hands were trailing down his naked chest in feather light patterns. They made Dick’s breath hitch and body arch just slightly. Wally chuckled , Dick’s mouth watered, and Wally was tracing his fingers around nipples and over scars in ways that made the smaller male want to cry. Tugging at the zip ties, he moaned as they bit into his flesh, the chain zipping tighter. In a moment he realized his error. Zip ties were not meant to be use like this. 

Gasping Dick jerked against the pain, making the ties even tighter. It took a minute before Wally noticed the sounds Dick were making weren’t because of the ministration of his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, suddenly very concerned, and kiwi drifted through Dick’s mouth.

“Too tight.” Dick gritted out. For a moment Wally lifted an eyebrow before looking down at Dick’s tented pants, though the tent currently wasn’t as large as it had been a little while ago. “Not there.” He growled and Wally’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Shit.” The word was accompanied by the loss of weight, a sudden breeze, and then a flash of cold metal as the zip ties were cut by something. “Dick I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about that.” 

Dick sat up and rubbed his wrists, bright red rings wrapped around each. Kiwi and grapes passed over his tongue as Wally continued to apologized, mouth going a mile a minute. At least, it was until Dick grabbed him from behind the head and brought that mouth against his own in an almost painful kiss that could very well have chipped a tooth if he had been any more aggressive. 

Dick could taste a small bit of copper for a moment, but it wasn’t important. The important thing was that Wally was now focused on running those wonderful, fast hands over the sides of his ribs and hips; fingers dipping just below the elastic band of his underwear. Dick gave a slight moan, urging Wally to do more as he wrapped both of his arms around the red heads shoulders, pulling him down so he could attempt to grind against him.

Pulling away when he finally needed to breathe, Dick looked at Wally with half lidded eyes, his cock now back to full harness. He shuddered when he watched Wally lick away what looked like a small red smear. Had the kiss really been that hard?

“I think we’re going to have to skip some parts.” Wally said, and the wavering in his voice made the flavor in Dick’s mouth taste sweet and dark as the chocolate came back, raspberries flickering in and out.

“Yeah.” Dick said breathless as Wally was gone and back. He didn’t see what Wally was holding, didn’t really have time before both of them were suddenly very naked, and Dick was very cold.

“Impatient?” He asked, shivering slightly at the feeling of the air on his skin.

“After that kiss? Fuck yes,” Wally said back.

Dick tasted pineapple on his tongue, and then Wally’s tongue was with it. Dick clung to the speedster as they kissed, teeth clicking, tongues darting in and out, biting and sucking as Wally’s hand came between them and started pumping the smaller boy. The glide of Wally's fist was enhanced by the pre-cum that was already dribbling from the slit. Dick bucked against him and moaned into his mouth.

“How’s that feel?” Wally asked and stroked again.

“Ung... Wa-Wally," Dick groaned as the other moved his hand over him in a pace that was ridiculously slow coming from the speedster. “M-more.” The grin he got made Dick almost feel like he was going to come unhinged just from the look alone.

Saying nothing, Wally let go and blurred forwards. Instead of a hand, Dick felt something hard and hot against his cock. It took him a moment to realize it was Wally’s own erection before one of the speedsters hands closed over them both. Dick moaned and bucked, making Wally visibly shiver as he began to thrust against the smaller boy.

“Like that?” The shaking was in Wally’s voice again, and Dick swallowed hard with it. He couldn’t breathe right anymore, the sound of his panting filling the room. 

“Nothing? Well then, let try something else.” 

Dick growled when Wally let go, but didn’t get to drag him down for a demanding kiss because he was suddenly not there. The feeling of his legs suddenly being pushed apart surprised him, and the hot wet mouth licking his inner thigh made him moan deep and low.

“There we are,” Wally said, releasing Dick’s legs, the hands now free to rub and massage the insides of Dick’s thighs, his hips, his ass. The entire time, Wally licked, kissed, bit, and sucked on the skin all around Dick’s cock and balls as the poor boy whined and pleaded him to do more, hands scrambling against the sheets.

“Oh God, Wally, just suck me,” he pleaded through gritted teeth. Within milliseconds, there was a strange popping sound, a hot mouth almost completely swallowing his cock, and a slick finger pressing against his entrance. 

_Lube. He was holding lube_. The thought barely had time to form before the finger slid in, a semi familiar burn following it that made Dick hiss. The finger stilled, but the tongue twirling around the head of his cock did not. It was enough of a distraction for Dick that Wally could start moving again, and when a second finger was added, Dick was too caught up in the pleasure to mind the pain.

“Oh-oh God,” he breathed as Wally began to scissor his fingers, the tight muscle slowly stretching. Wally hummed around Dick’s cock in answer, which made the boy moan and pant. The third finger caused a new burning sensation, but it was over quickly as an impending orgasm loomed over Dick.

“W-wally. I’m so ung…so close.” He said quietly. Wally curled his fingers at the words, and Dick suddenly found his back off the mattress, eyes opened wide but seeing nothing but white as he suddenly came hard and abrupt. 

Dick didn’t come back down from the sudden orgasm until he heard Wally coughing quietly.

“Well, looks like I’ll be needing to look for that while I’m in there.” Wally said, half joking, half serious. Dick nodded, boneless and voiceless for a moment. There was a tearing noise, the sound of something slick, and then another pop. Lifting his head, Dick watched Wally rub a large amount of lube over his latex wrapped cock. The sight alone had Dick swallowing hard and heat beginning to blossom in him, along with a sudden sense of nervousness.

Wally grinned at him when he noticed the other watching, and Dick motioned for him to come over, the smile helping to ground him. Wally complied, crawling between the others still spread legs to kiss the boy wonder. It was a soft kiss, but it didn’t stay one. Slowly, the pressure of the kiss increased as Dick felt Wally’s cock pressing against his entrance, teasing and waiting for him to give Wally the go ahead. Pulling back, Dick looked Wally in the face, seeing just a hint of his oh-so green eyes in the dark.

“Do you remember what comes next?” Wally whispered, voice low, and Dick swallowed and shivered at the sensation it sent through him.

_Then, when you can’t move, I’m going to fuck you. Fuck you slow and long until you’re begging again. Begging for me._

“Fuck me.” Dick’s voice was raspy, low, and all the incentive Wally needed.

The push in almost had Wally sheathed up to the hilt, Dick’s muscles still slackened from his first orgasm, but they didn’t stay that way. Within a few seconds, the warm walls of Dick’s ass were pressing down on Wally from all sides, making the speedster moan.

“Fuuuuck Dick. I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to last,” he groaned, thrusting experimentally and making Dick groan in response. Wally started slow, both because he was getting used to the tight walls of Dick’s insides, and just to savor the feeling. Dick wasn’t going to complain anytime soon either, enjoying the slow thrusts as his body began to wake up again, the slow burn from before slowly slipping away. 

“F-faster Wally,” Dick panted when Wally was finally able to push in all the way without the burn. “Please, Wally, faster.”

“What I do babe.” The speedster said in his ear and the speed began. The thrusts were still controlled and deep, but it wasn’t the slow speed as before. The bed below them rocked gently as both boys moaned, the thrusts slowly quickening and the pace that had been set fell away.

“S-stop holding b-back.” Dick panted, his body yearning for the speed he knew Wally could produce, to feel him as a blur above him.

“Did you forget the last part?” Wally asked, and Dick swallowed. How could he?

_Then when you finally do, I will fuck you so hard and fast your body will leave a permanent indent in the mattress, and you’ll be horse for days from screaming my name._

“N-no.” Dick panted, and the pace was starting to slacken, making Dick buck upwards; it wasn’t enough.

“And what do you have to do for the last part?” Wally asked, the deepest of chocolates flitting over Dick’s tongue. For a moment, Dick felt his pride surge, blocking anything he could have said. But it didn’t last, not with that maddening rhythm slowing inside him.

“Please, Wally,” he said swallowing hard.

“Please what Dick?” How the hell could his words taste like that?

“Please fuck me into the mattress. Please fuck me till I can’t talk. Please, oh God Wally just…please.” Dick finished weakly as he felt the red heads cock press in all the way, then still. For a moment nothing happened and Dick swallowed hard against the question in his throat.

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Wally whispered before bending down and kissing him. Dick wrapped his arms around the red heads neck. Dick groaned into the red heads mouth when Wally hooked Dick's long legs over his own pale, freckled shoulders. When they broke apart to breathe, Dick was gasping, and Wally somehow managed to grin and pant at the same time.

The thrusts came quick, fast, and sharply angled before Dick’s brain could even register them; but his body did. He cried out and pulled Wally closer to him, forcing his own knees towards his chest; it just made the angle even better. Dick could taste strange fruit and chocolate as the noises Wally made bounced in his head. Flavors that mingled with the taste of salt and flesh as he pressed his open mouth into the others shoulder. The taste made his head spin and body sing. He could do little now to stifle his cries, especially when Wally shifted oh so slightly and began ramming him over and over in a certain spot.

“F-f-f..uhg…God…Wal. C-c…oh fuck.” Dick spouted, not sure what he was saying but saying everything at once as he felt his eyes roll back in his head. Wally just continued to pound him, closing the gap between pleasure and absolute euphoria quickly.

“D-dick," Wally choked out just before he came, “I love you.” The flavor that came with the words was more delicious than anything Dick had ever tasted, something he could never explain, and it was a combination of that and the feeling of Wally’s cock becoming a hard press and blur inside him that made him cum hard between them.

The cry that Dick let out rang in their ears as both boys bucked against each other spastically, riding out their orgasms while staring at the back of their own eye socket. When they finally came down, Wally collapsed, and Dick went limp beneath him; legs a bare blip of pain in his pleasure soaked brain. 

It wasn’t until he realized he was still breathing that Dick slowly began to feel drained, the orgasm ebbing away as Wally pulled out. The red head untangled from Dick before collapsing next to him, their chests still heaving gently. Dick turned to curl up next to him, but was surprised when he found the spot empty. He heard stumbling, and turning to the rest of the room, saw Wally disappear into his bathroom, returning with a wet cloth moments later. The condom he had been wearing was also missing.

“Can’t fucking run straight," Wally said with a grin, getting the barest chuckle out of Dick’s sore throat. The warm cloth that Wally ran over Dick’s stomach and lower chest made Dick sigh happily.

“Do you need anything?” Wally asked when he had cleaned all that he could, managing to move Dick beneath the covers. Dick couldn’t help but smile as he saw how much the other was shaking. It made him feel better about how much he was.

“Water," Dick said hoarsely, and in moments he was being propped up and was drinking from a small water bottle, the sound of the mini fridge opening and closing a few seconds late to give him warning. He finished the entire thing, and before Wally could disappear to get another, had grabbed the speedsters arm and was pulling him down. Wally didn’t try and escape the weak grasp and instead laid himself down next to the smaller male.

“That was nice,” Wally said, flavor of oranges in his tired tone as he pulled Dick against him and the sheets around them, spooning the smaller boy.

“Mmmmm.” Was all Dick could really say back to that as he snuggled against the other. 

“You really don’t have a voice right now do you?” Wally murmured with a tired chuckle.

“Mmmhmmm.” Dick confirmed as he pulled Wally’s arms tighter around him.

“Well then, looks like I was at least able to keep up on part of my promi-“

“Wally.” Dick interrupted voice husky.

“Yeah Dick?” And the flavor of his name had never been sweeter coming from anyone else’s mouth.

“I love you too,” he said quietly and turned in the arms of his now lover, managing to face him. Wally moved a strand of raven hair from his face, a slight look of amazed awe on his face that made Dick’s cheeks warm. He could feel Wally’s heart beat speed up, and welcomed the sweetest kiss they had shared.

They fell asleep just shortly after that, not waking up until it was announced that there would be a briefing in ten minutes.

They were five minutes late.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has this condition I have NO IDEA HOW THIS ACTUALLY WORKS! I read as many things as I could about Synesthesia, and I know is a bit off (if not a lot) but I hope that you will enjoy it anyway.


End file.
